Ranas de chocolate
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número diecinueve de Ron y debido a sus experiencias de cumpleaños de los últimos años, esta un poco paranoico al respecto. Pero finalmente recibe una sorpresa que compensará todas las tragedias de los años anteriores.


Hola, hola!

Sé lo que algunos de ustedes deben estar pensando: ¿Que hace esta desconsiderada escribiendo otra historia, mientras debería estar escribiendo Break up como si el mundo se acabase mañana?

Pero lo siento, tenía que escribir esto. Y es que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amor (que por si no se habían dado cuenta tengo un flechazo irrevocable y profundo con él), mi Ronald Weasley. Así que en honor a él, quise escribir este pequeño One shot de cumpleaños.

En fin, besos a todos :)

**Y felices 32 años mi hermoso y perfecto rey, Ron Weasley. **

Ranas de chocolate

Ron siempre había amado el primero de marzo. La única y simple razón: su cumpleaños. Su familia, siempre tan extensa y cariñosa, se encargaba de hacerle las mejores fiestas. O al menos mientras era pequeño, pues desde que entró a Hogwarts los encargados de celebrarlo, eran sus amigos. Había una gran diferencia entre las grandes fiestas que su familia organizaba, y las que su pequeño circulo social hacía, pero de todos modos el era feliz, pues al menos por un día al año, la atención no se centraba en su mejor amigo Harry Potter, sino que en él.

Pero últimamente, específicamente los últimos dos años, su cumpleaños no había sido una gran fecha. Primero, el día que cumplió al fin la mayoría de edad, Hermione no le hablaba, tenía a Lavender colgando de su cuello desde hace ya un buen tiempo y para rematar, no había ni siquiera alcanzado a disfrutar de sus regalos cuando fue envenenado. ¡Ah! Y el resto del cumpleaños lo había celebrado en la plenitud de su inconsciencia.

Y como por si eso fuera poco, al año siguiente, estaba muriéndose de frío y hambre sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría ser capturado, en algún lugar del mundo, lejos de su familia. Su única entretención era hablar con Harry, el cuál no se mostraba muy comunicativo que digamos, y Hermione a penas le dirigía la palabra. Genial.

Así que como los años anteriores habían sido nefastos, Ron se había levantado con extrema cautela el día de su decimonoveno cumpleaños. Tuvo cuidado de no tropezar con nada (no quería terminar con algún hueso roto, mientras le hacían soplar las velas en la cama del hospital), de comer sólo cosas que estuviesen a su vista y fueran manipulados por nadie más que él o Harry (no quería ser envenenado otra vez), y por sobre todo, tuvo mucho cuidado al caminar en las calles cuando se dirigía junto a Harry a la Academia de Aurores (No quería resbalar con el piso cubierto de nieve, ni mucho menos ser atropellado por algún loco muggle). Ni siquiera abrió los regalos que estaban sobre su cama en la mañana, pues quería esperar al final del día. Nunca se podía saber que dudoso contenido había tras el envoltorio.

Pero para su satisfacción, el día marchaba a la perfección. Sus compañeros de clase lo saludaron fervientemente, e incluso su fan club de niñas gritonas (ese era el nombre que Hermione le había puesto), le habían fabricado un tierno poster lleno de sus fotos. Y lo mejor vendría al terminar la jornada de estudios, pues Harry había hablado directamente con la profesora McGonagall, para que él y Ron pudiesen ir al castillo al atardecer. Así cenaría con sus amigos, su hermana y por supuesto con Hermione. Definitivamente las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Para cuando cruzó las puertas del castillo, se sentía como toda una celebridad. Las niñas de primer año lo miraban a él y a Harry con los ojos brillosos, y uno que otro niño se acercaba para decirle que eran sus héroes. Finalmente recibieron la autorización final de la profesora McGonagall para andar por el castillo con libertad, eso sí, debían marcharse a las diez.

Y para cuando Hermione se colgó a su cuello, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no podían ir mejor. La besó hasta que Harry comenzó a toser sin disimulo, y luego sonrientes comieron algo en el comedor. Finalmente terminaron charlando y riendo frente a la chimenea de la sala común, su lugar favorito, mientras no dejaba de abrazar a Hermione en ningún minuto. Así que cuando ella se soltó de su abrazo y se puso de pie, Ron gruñó.

-Bien, es hora de que abras tu regalo –Sonrió ella con notable emoción en los ojos. Sacó un paquete de mediano tamaño de su mochila y se lo entregó. El lo recibió bajo la atenta mirada de Ginny, Harry, Neville y Hermione. Ajeno ya a todos esos tontos pensamientos que había tenido al despertar, Ron abrió impaciente ese paquete y se quedó mirando su contenido algo desconcertado. Bueno, el jamás había sido materialista ni mucho menos (su familia con suerte tenía para costear los ingredientes para la tarta de cumpleaños), pero definitivamente pensó que Hermione le daría algo más… significativo, ahora que eran mucho más que amigos. Realmente la era de las recordadoras y de los organizadores de estudios había terminado, pero… ¿Ranas de chocolate? ¿Honestamente?

Y no era que no amara las ranas de chocolate, de hecho eran muchísimas, tal vez cientos de ellas, pero no era algo muy profundo que digamos. Y se sintió mal de pensar todo eso cuando vio la emoción reflejada en los ojos de Hermione. Así que sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, agradeciéndole sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Vamos, ábrelas –Le instó Hermione sonriendo.

-Que esperas Ron, ¡hazlo! –Dijo Ginny. Ron las miró como si estuvieran locas, pero sonrió y abrió una. La pequeña rana de chocolate saltó en sus manos y él se la metió rápidamente en la boca, sintiendo como el chocolate se derretía en su paladar. Había olvidado la última vez que había probado una de esas. Definitivamente eran sus favoritas y estaba pensando que el regalo no había sido tan… desilusionante.

-¿Quieren? –Ofreció por cortesía. Neville inmediatamente tomó una, pero Ginny lo golpeó en el brazo, haciendo que la rana cayera en el paquete nuevamente.

-¡Deja ahí Neville! –Le reprendió Ginny. -¡Son todas de Ron!

-¡Pero el me ofreció! –Se defendió él, pero rápidamente calló al ver la mirada severa de los presentes.

-No has visto todo, Ron –Dijo Harry observando sugerentemente el envoltorio. Ron alzó las cejas y pensando que estaban todos locos, sacó el cromo olvidado del paquete. Definitivamente su etapa de coleccionista de aquellos había terminado años atrás, cuando había alcanzado a juntar más de mil figuritas de Dumbledore.

Y cuando miró la figurita se quedó petrificado. Una foto de un Harry algo incómodo se ceñía sobre el cartón.

"_Harry Potter, más conocido como el niño que vivió, nacido el 31 de Octubre de 1980, ha sido el héroe más joven de la historia, al haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort el 2 de mayo de 1998"_

A Ron no le tomó más de dos segundos darse cuenta de todo el asunto. Y sin más comenzó a abrir desesperadamente todas las demás ranas, haciendo que la mayoría saltara fuera de sus envoltorios y fuera a caer Merlín sabe donde. Luego de varias repetidas de Harry y de otros magos que él no conocía (o si los conocía, no se dio el tiempo de mirar quienes eran), lo encontró: era él, montado en su escoba de quidditch, era la fotografía del día en que ganó su primer partido.

"_Ronald Weasley, nacido el 1 de marzo de 1980, destacado y valiente héroe que participó en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort el 2 de mayo de 1998" _

Destacado. Valiente. Héroe.

Ron sonrió hasta que le dolieron las mejillas e inmediatamente se puso de pie, tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la alzó por los aires.

-¡Estoy en las ranas de chocolate! ¡Yo! –Exclamó con emoción, mientras Hermione asentía con los ojos vidriosos en puro orgullo. Ron la depositó en el suelo y cogiéndola de la mano se dirigió a los demás:

-Gracias, de verdad, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

-Fue todo idea de Hermione –Dijo Harry.

-Exacto –Convino Ginny –Nosotros solo la ayudamos a conseguir las suficientes para que pudieras encontrar la tuya.

-Yo ni sabía –Dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros y todos se lanzaron a reír.

-No te preocupes Neville –Le dijo Ron –Tu regalo me ha gustado mucho –Mintió, sabiendo que el regalo de Neville estaba aún sobre su cama, con el envoltorio intacto.

-Ay que bueno porque es una planta muy delicada, pero definitivamente muy bonita –Dijo. Ron sonrió por cortesía y luego se quedó mirando a Hermione embobado. Y entonces Ginny carraspeó.

-Harry, me encantaría mostrarte algo… -Le dijo tomándolo de la mano, para guiarlo quizás donde.

-Si y yo… Luna quería verme –Mintió Neville. Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa y esperó que todos se fueran de allí para decir:

-Si y yo, tengo que estudiar así que… -Hermione se volteó pero Ron la atrapó rápidamente por la cintura y la dejó frente a él.

-Oh no, tu no vas a ningún lado –Dijo sonriendo. –No voy a mentirte, sabía que no ibas a darme un organizador otra vez, pero cuando vi las ranas yo…

-Eso era exactamente lo que quería que pensaras –Dijo Hermione mientras intentaba ordenar un poco el rebelde cabello rojizo de Ron, que estaba creciendo descomunalmente. –Deberías cortártelo… -Mencionó, pero Ron la ignoró.

-¿Cómo…?

-Simple –Dijo Hermione sonriendo, adivinando la pregunta que Ron quería hacerle. Hermione era tan brillante… –Sabía que no los habías visto, pues si no me habría llegado un vociferador contándomelo. –Se burló. –Así que un par de semanas atrás, le pedí a Harry que por favor se asegurara que no tocaras ni una sola rana de chocolate hasta el día de hoy y bueno… al parecer funcionó.

-Esto fue… no tengo palabras –Dijo Ron sintiendo una dicha enorme y un gran orgullo hacia el mismo. –Me has dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños –Dijo acariciando su espalda.

-Entonces supongo que con aquél regalo será suficiente y que no quieres la segunda parte.

-¿Segunda parte? No, ¡sí la quiero! –Dijo Ron como un niño pequeño y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Eres un inmaduro –Bromeó.

-Y tu una sabelotodo –Contraatacó. Y sin más, Hermione acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y lo besó como si no hubiese un mañana. No tuvieron que preocuparse por las interrupciones, pues la mayoría de los alumnos aún seguían en el comedor, por lo que el beso cobró la misma intensidad que en la intimidad. –Este es el mejor día de mi vida –Dijo Ron suspirando, cuando al fin tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. –Y la segunda parte del regalo me ha dejado sin respiración –Agregó.

-Entonces todo me está saliendo tal y como lo planeé –Sonrió Hermione. Entonces Ron la guió de vuelta a la butaca y rebuscó entre los papeles y figuritas.

-Toma –Dijo tendiéndole el cromo en el que él era el protagonista –Tú te quedas con esta. –Sentenció y Hermione se quedó mirándolo atónita.

-¿Qué? Pero Ron, ¡es tuya! Es tu primer cromo –Dijo Hermione negándose a aceptarlo.

-Acéptalo por favor –Le pidió.

-Pero Ron… -Volvió a contradecir Hermione.

-Tendré millones de estas, tengo una bolsa llena –Dijo aún tendiéndole la figurilla. Hermione resopló pero finalmente la aceptó.

-Bien –Sonrió Ron –Tú te quedas con esa y yo… -Dijo mientras abría desmedidamente más y más ranas hasta que encontró lo que quería. –Y yo me quedo con esta –Dijo para mostrársela a Hermione. Era ella sonriéndole a la cámara. –Creo que tiene mucho más valor que yo conserve tu primer cromo y tú el mío.

-Ron… -Murmuró Hermione con emoción.

-Y así voy a poder alardear con todos lo hermosa que es mi novia –Bromeó y Hermione soltó una risita.

-Te amo –Dijo Hermione. –Y feliz cumpleaños. –Sentenció para luego acercarse a él y posar sus labios delicadamente sobre los de él.

Finalmente, contrario a todo lo que había temido, ese día había resultado ser el mejor de su vida. Ronald Weasley en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Sí que era todo un rey.


End file.
